ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70675 Katana 4x4
Not to be confused with the vehicle itself. '' '''70675 Katana 4x4' is a LEGO Ninjago set that released in most countries on June 1st, 2019 but on August 1st, 2019 in the United States and Canada. Description A cool 4x4 toy truck and ninja action figures for kids to role-play an epic battle for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. The LEGO NINJAGO 70675 Katana 4x4 ninja vehicle features an opening minifigure cockpit, hidden rotating shuriken slicer with ramming function, 2 spring-loaded shooters and an opening weapon storage compartment. Children will love reimagining scenes from the NINJAGO TV show and creating their own stories with 5 minifigures and assorted weapons and accessory elements, including the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu with a buildable stand and the new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner of Nya FS. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with this LEGO NINJAGO set using Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualise their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. *''Includes 5 new-for-June-2019 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures: Kai, Nya FS (Forbidden Spinjitzu), Char, Pyro Whipper and Pyro Slayer.'' *''Katana 4x4 toy truck features an opening minifigure cockpit, rotating shuriken slicer with ramming function, 2 spring-loaded shooters, opening weapon storage compartment with assorted gold-coloured weapons inside, wheels with gold-coloured rims, turbo boosters with flame exhaust elements, a ninja flag element and decorative weapons.'' *''Push the lever underneath the 4x4 to ram minifigures with the shuriken slicer.'' *''Also includes the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu weapon with a brick-built stand.'' *''This LEGO NINJAGO set includes Kai’s silver- and gold-coloured katanas, Char’s snake scepter, Pyro Whipper’s whip and Pyro Slayer's sword.'' *''Accessory elements include Kai's katana holder, Nya FS's ‘powered-up' hood element and new-for-June-2019 tornado spinner, Char's snake tail, Pyro Whipper's snake armor and Pyro Slayer's shield.'' *''Cool toy for kids to recreate exciting action from the NINJAGO TV show.'' *''Use the LEGO Life app to access the intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualise their creations as they go.'' *''Katana 4x4 ninja vehicle measures over 3” (8cm) high, 8” (21cm) long and 5” (13cm) wide.'' Notes *Forbidden Spinjitzu Nya and Pyro Whipper are exclusive to this set. *This set was first seen in "A Rocky Start." *Despite the images on the box, The Katana 4X4 was never used in battle against the Pyro Vipers in the Desert of Doom. Instead, they battled in Ninjago City. *FS Nya never appeared in the show. Gallery 70675 Katana 4x4 Box Backside.png 70675 Katana 4x4 Poster.jpeg 70675 Katana 4x4.jpg 70675 Katana 4x4 2.png 70675 Katana 4x4 3.png 70675 Katana 4x4 4.png 70675 Katana 4x4 5.jpg Kai2HY2019.png|Kai minifigure NyaVS.png|Exclusive Forbidden Spinjitzu Nya minifigure Char (HD).jpg|Char minifigure Summer 2019 Pyro Whipper Minifigure.png|Exclusive Pyro Whipper minifigure Summer 2019 Pyro Slayer Minifigure 2.png|Pyro Slayer minifigure Building Instructions *70675 Katana 4x4 de:70675 Katana 4x4 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Sets Category:Ninja Category:2019 Sets Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pyro Vipers